From DE 10 2011 011 595 A1, an air filter device for a motor vehicle is known, which has a filter element insertable in a filter housing and which is connected to a frame part on its inflow front side. The frame part protrudes over the lateral surface of the filter element in lateral direction and acts as a support on the front-side edge of the filter housing. The frame part is pressed against the filter housing by a placed lid which is to be connected to the filter housing by means of tension clamps. Air is supplied through the lid which is designed as a two-part cyclone separator.
From U.S. Pat. No. 6,117,202, an air filter device for clean rooms is known which has a pleated filter element with a lateral frame part which, in the region of a front side, is designed so as to be U-shaped and to receive a sealing element. A protrusion of a filter housing, into which the filter element is inserted, extends into the U-shaped receiving space with the sealing element arranged in said receiving space.